it's just like kissing your little sister
by sehununyu
Summary: Perkelahian Sehun dan Jongin akan selalu berakhir seri. kaihun.


_just like kissing your little sister_

.

* * *

Sehun selalu tahu bahwa persaingannya dengan Jongin tidak akan pernah berakhir, karena tidak pernah ada yang menang atau pun kalah di sana. Yang mereka dapatkan selalu sama, di mana saat Sehun bisa merasakan apa itu kemenangan, di situ juga Jongin akan membalasnya langsung, membuat persaingan mereka selalu berakhir menjadi seri, seperti saat ia menemukan bahwa pacarnya sendiri kini sedang asyik bercumbu dengan Jongin di salah satu bilik toilet.

Sehun seharusnya tahu ketika ia berhasil mengalahkan Jongin karena mendapatkan gelar _cowok-paling-multitalenta-dan-populer_ di angkatannya, pasti Jongin tidak akan ambil diam. Ia selalu begitu, mencari cara untuk membuat persaingan mereka selalu berakhir menjadi seri, bagaimana pun caranya. Sehun tahu pasti hal itu akan terjadi karena begitu pula ia sendiri yang selalu membalas Jongin jika lelaki yang kini bercumbu dengan pacarnya itu mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari padanya.

Intinya mereka berdua sama; sama-sama ingin menang dan sama-sama tak mau mengalah.

Jongin pun melepaskan tautannya ketika ia menyadari eksistensi Sehun. Ia menyiringai seakan mewakilinya untuk mengatakan _I've-stolen-your-bitch-dumbass_. Sementara gadis yang kini berada di pangkuan Jongin pun langsung gelagapan dan membenahi pakaiannya yang sudah terbuka di sana sini. Sehun tidak terlalu peduli dengan gadis itu lagi pula, ia memacari jalang itu hanya untuk menambah kepopulerannya mengetahui gadis itu adalah gadis yang memiliki dada payudara paling besar di sekolahnya, dan semua cowok ingin memacarinya hanya untuk melihat payudaranya, ew menjijikan memang. Gadis itu mulai memberi seribu satu alasan bahwa ia dipaksa oleh Jongin untuk melakukan hal tidak senonoh seperti tadi dan bla bla bla lainnya yang masuk ke telinga kanan dan keluar di telinga kiri Sehun. Sehun pun hanya meludah ke samping, mengatakan pada gadis itu, "Bilang saja kau tidak bisa menahan vagina kotormu itu untuk dimasuki, _you fucking slut_."

Ucapan keji tersebut pun langsung dihadiahi sebuah tamparan tepat di pipi Sehun. Gadis itu kemudian menangis pergi meninggalkan dua lelaki yang salah satunya sedang tertawa terbahak sambil membenahi pakaiannya dan satunya lagi yang kini mengusap pipinya.

"Tertawalah sesukamu, kau pikir dengan mencumbui gadis berdada besar itu akan membuat pertandingan ini menjadi seri?" decih Sehun kepada Jongin yang sekarang sedang memasang resleting celananya. "Paling tidak kau dapat tamparan dari si jalang itu, itu cukup membuatku puas."

Sehun pun hanya mendecih dan meninggalkan Jongin dari toilet. Memang sih tamparan pacarnya—atau mungkin kini lebih tepat disebut mantan pacar, walaupun mereka jelas putus secara tidak langsung—itu cukup keras dan masih meninggalkan jejak merah di pipinya yang putih itu, tapi toh itu bukanlah hal yang besar mengetahui masih banyak gadis yang ia bisa manfaatkan untuk jadi pacarnya. Hei, ia itu Oh Sehun, si cowok populer yang meraih ranking pertama dan yang paling utama ia sama sekali tidak kelihatan _nerd_. Pintar, tapi juga seksi. Walaupun misalnya pacar sialannya itu menyebarkan gosip buruk tentang dirinya, semua gadis pun tidak akan percaya mengingat bahwa mantan pacarnya itu sudah sangat dibenci oleh fans-fansnya Sehun karena sudah beruntung pernah memecari dirinya. Tipikal cewek-cewek SMA labil yang mudah dipermainkan, menurut Sehun.

Panggil saja Sehun itu muka dua, karena ya, ia memang bermuka dua. Ia selalu bertingkah seakan ia adalah anak pintar terididik dan tenang di depan orang lain, dan ia jelas mempermainkan perannya itu dengan sangat baik. Jongin lah yang tahu betapa busuknya diri Sehun yang sebenarnya, dan betapa ia membenci hal itu, seakan rasanya ingin sekali merobek wajah orang sialan itu hingga kedoknya benar-benar berhasl terbongkar. Mungkin Jongin juga termasuk anak populer di sekolahnya walaupun ia tidak terlalu pintar, tapi paling tidak ia tidak semunafik Sehun. Ia selalu bertingkah apa adanya, sesuai keinginannya, tidak pura-pura sok baik dan sok _perfect_ seperti si topeng Oh Sehun. Ia memang bodoh, ia memang tukang bolos, ia memang suka berkelahi, ia memang suka menyelundupkan rokok dan buku porno di meja tulisnya, ia memang suka melawan guru jika diingatkan, dan ia juga memang menjadi populer karena keburukannya, bukan kebaikannya seperi Sehun. Tapi itu tidak masalah bagi Jongin, karena Jongin merasa walaupun ia mungkin dikenal sebagai siswa terbusuk di sekolah, jati diri Sehun yang sebenarnya bahkan beribu kali lebih busuk.

Sehun sendiri pun di rumahnya selalu menjadi anak favorit keluarganya, anak yang membanggakan, dan anak yang selalu terpercaya bahwa ia akan dapat mendapatkan masa depan yang sangat amat cerah. Sehun selalu tersenyum ketika makan malam berlangsung, setiap Ibu tercintanya mencium pipinya setiap kali ia memberikan hasil _Try Out_ di mana ia lagi-lagi mendapatkan peringkat pertama. Ayahnya pun tentu saja selalu melemparkan berjuta pujian dan rasa bangganya pada Sehun, mengatakan bahwa ia bisa keterima di berbagai universitas favorit di Korea Selatan. Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, mengetahui bahwa ia masih unggul dari Jongin dari sisi mana pun juga, karena Jongin tidak akan pernah mendapatkan rasa bangga orang tua seperti yang ia dapatkan.

Bagaimana Sehun tahu hal itu? Tentu saja dari bagaimana Ayahnya sendiri yang kini tengah memarahi Jongin yang baru saja pulang ketika tengah malam, meneriakinya anak bengal dan membanding-bandingkan dirinya dengan Sehun.

Ya, mereka berdua memang bersaudara, walaupun tidak sedarah.

Mereka mulai menjadi saudara ketika Ibunya Sehun memutuskan untuk menikah lagi setelah dua tahun ditinggal oleh Ayahnya yang pengangguran dan pemabuk gila itu. Sehun sering sekali melihat Ibunya dipukuli oleh Ayah kandungnya dan itu jelas membuat hatinya sakit. Ia ingat betapa keras Ayahnya yang dulu menyuruh Sehun terus belajar agar bisa meneruskan perusahaannya yang akhirnya malah bangkrut dan membuat dirinya menjadi pemabuk sinting. Setelahnya pun pria tua sialan itu menelantarkan ia dan Ibunya begitu saja, sampai akhirnya Ibunya pertemu dengan Ayah Jongin.

Kim Jongin, ia selalu saja mengganggu hidup Sehun, selalu berusaha mengorek semua kejelekan yang ada pada dirinya dan mengatainya muka dua. Oke, Sehun sendiri sadar ia memang muka dua, ia tidak ingin menjadi Sehun yang lemah seperti dulu, seperti Sehun yang hanya bisa menangis ketika melihat Ibunya dipukuli ataupun saat teman-teman di kelasnya mengejeknya anak dari pemabuk sinting. Biarlah ia menjadi kejam dan munafik, asal tidak lemah dan tertindas, ia merasa itu sudah cukup untuk membuat semua orang tidak berusaha untuk meremehkannya lagi—terkucuali untuk Jongin yang selalu menganggapnya orang terbusuk di dunia.

Di situ lah dimulainya persaingan antara Sehun dan Jongin secara tidak langsung, menunjukan bahwa siapa yang bisa menang di antara sifat mereka yang bertolak belakang tersebut. Mungkin jika di lihat dari keseluruhan, Sehun lah yang lebih unggul dengan prestasi dan kepopuleran yang ia dapatkan dengan kepura-puraannya menjadi sosok paling _perfect_ di sekolahnya, tetapi jika diteliti lebih jelas, kemenangan Sehun itu selalu diganggu oleh Jongin dengan bagaimana Jongin yang mencuri perhatian orang-orang dengan kejelekannya maupun ia mengganggu Sehun dengan menyebarkan sisi asli dari Sehun seperti saat ia mencumbui pacar Sehun—walaupun perlahan, paling tidak sudah ada beberapa orang yang tahu bagaimana sisi jelek dari Sehun yang sebenarnya.

Akan tetapi, mungkin rencana Jongin untuk membuat orang-orang sadar sisi Sehun yang sebenarnya akan sangat sulit. Seperti ketika keesokan harinya, setelah insiden Jongin dan pacar Sehun yang terpegok tengah bercumbu oleh Sehun, keadaan kelas mereka menjadi sangat tidak mengenakan, terutama untuk si mantan pacarnya Sehun. Gadis itu tengah menangisi mejanya yang sudah penuh sampah dan coret-coret seperti _'DIRTY SLUT'_ atau _'TUKANG SELINGKUH'_ tertulis dengan menggunakan_ cutter_, sehingga coretan tersebut tidak dapat dihapus. Setelah itu pun gadis lain dari kelasnya mulai menyudutkannya, mengatainya pelacur dan sebagainya. Mereka mengatakan bahwa bagaimana gadis itu berani-beraninya menyia-nyiakan Sehun yang notabene adalah cowok yang kini dihausi hormon gadis-gadis itu.

Jongin yang melihat kejadian itu pun hanya menggigit bibirnya miris begitu melihat gadis-gadis lain mulai mengintimidasi dan menindas mantan pacar Sehun tersebut. Jongin tidak tahu dari mana gadis-gadis lain dapat mengetahui bahwa ia bercumbu dengan mantan pacarnya Sehun. Mungkin tidak ada yang terlalu menyalahkan Jongin walaupun ia yang telah mencumbunya, hal utama yang membuat gadis-gadis itu kesal hanyalah bagaimana beruntungnya mantan pacarnya Sehun itu telah dicumbui oleh dua cowok paling populer di sekolah mereka; Sehun dan Jongin.

Jongin pun segera pergi keluar kelas, berusaha untuk mencari di mana si brengsek Oh Sehun itu berada. Ia pun menemukan si brengesek itu di atap sekolah, menghisap rokoknya yang selalu ia selundupkan dengan baik sehingga tak pernah ada guru yang memergokinya membawa rokok.

Tak tahan melihat wajah memuakan Sehun, Jongin pun langsung memberikan bogem mentah padanya, membuat rokok yang tadinya bertengger di bibir lelaki yang lebih muda tiga bulan darinya itu terjatuh. Sehun pun hanya tertawa kecil setelahnya, menatap Jongin dengan tatapan menyebalkanya sambil menunjukan layar ponselnya yang terpampang foto Jongin dan mantan pacarnya yang tengah bercumbu.

"Kalian terlalu sibuk bercinta sih, sehingga membuatku punya waktu untuk mengabadikan momen menjijikan kalian," ujar Sehun sambil menyeringai licik.

Jongin hanya menggigit bibirnya. Ia sudah mengambil langkah yang salah. Maksud awal dari ia mencumbui pacar Sehun adalah untuk membuat gadis itu sadar bahwa Sehun hanya memanfaatkannya, dan perlahan membuat semua orang sadar akan sifat asli Sehun. Dan mungkin Jongin terlalu naif awalnya berpikir bahwa Sehun akan kesal jika ia berhasil mencumbui pacarnya, jika kalau Sehun benar-benar menyayangi pacarnya itu. Akan tetapi Jongin salah, seharusnya ia tahu ia salah besar dengan melakukan hal itu karena Sehun mempunyai akal bulus yang lebih culas lagi.

"Aku memenangkannya lagi Kim Jongin," Sehun pun tersenyum puas dan melangkah pergi dari atap sekolah dan bermaksud kembali ke kelas. Tetapi, sebelum Sehun sampai di ambang pintu, tiba-tiba pintu tersebut langsung didobrak keras oleh Jongin hingga tertutup, membuat Sehun sedikit terlonjak kaget.

Jongin pun langsung menarik lengan Sehun dan mendorongnya kasar hingga punggungnya terbentur cukup keras di pintu. Bahu Sehun dicengkram oleh Jongin kuat, membuat Sehun sedikit meringis.

"Kau pikir kau menang lagi hah?" ucap Jongin, kini gilirannya yang menyeringai licik, membuat Sehun menyerngitkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

Jongin pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun, lebih tepatnya mendekatkan bibirnya ke daun telinga Sehun dan berbisik dengan suara rendah, "Sudah kubilang kan bagaimana pun juga aku akan langsung membalasmu di saat kau merasa dirimu menang, Sehun-_ah_."

Sehun seketika meringis begitu Jongin menjilat telinganya. Mendengar ringisan Sehun membuat Jongin mengembangkan seringaiannya, dan seketika ia pun langsung mengulum telinga dari lelaki berkulit pucat tersebut. Sehun mulai menggigit bibirnya ketika ia tak sengaja mengeluarkan erangan saat Jongin menelusupkan tangannya ke belakang punggungnya, memberikan sensasi aneh di sekitar bulu-bulu badannya. Sehun yang pada dasarnya memang mudah teransang pun tidak bisa menahan erangannya tatkala Jongin mulai menggigit dan menghisap lehernya, dan itu sukses membuat lututnya lemas seketika.

Sehun pun makin tidak bisa menahan kakinya untuk bertumpu lagi seketika Jongin bermain dengan daerah vitalnya. Sehun langsung terjatuh dan Jongin mendorongnya hingga berbaring di lantai, menduduki Sehun tepat di bagian selangkangannya, membuat posisi mereka kini terlihat cukup intim. Muka Sehun kini sudah memerah, dan Jongin malah menggerakan pinggulnya, membuat keadaan Sehun di bawah sana makin parah.

"Lihalah Sehun-_ah_, wajahmu sangat merah," Sehun hanya bisa mengutuk Jongin dalam hatinya ketika Jongin menyodorkan ponselnya yang sedang dalam mode _self-camera_, membuat Sehun bisa melihat dirinya dengan keadaan cukup kacau dengan muka yang memerah dan entah sejak kapan dua kancing teratas kemajanya sudah terbuka.

"Bagaimana ya jika Oh Sehun yang selama ini dikagumi orang terlihat begitu seperti _slut_ di hadapan semua orang," ujar Jongin yang kini menjauhkan ponselnya dari hadapan Sehun, "aku jadi ingin tahu."

"Sialan kau," itulah yang diucapkan Sehun sebelum Jongin mulai menyerangnya lagi, membuat Sehun lagi-lagi mengerang hebat karena dengan paksa Jongin langsung membuka semua kancing di kemejanya dan mulai menggerayai tubuh Sehun. Sehun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, ia memang pernah bercumbu dengan beberapa gadis sebelumnya, tetapi ia yang ada di posisi dominan, bukan seperti sekarang di mana Jongin yang berada di atasnya.

Sehun hanya bisa mengutuk sekarang dirinya sudah setengah telanjang dengan kemajanya yang sudah terlempar entah kemana karena Jongin, jangan tanyakan resleting celananya yang sudah mulai terbuka. Sudah banyak bercak kemerahan di sekitar dada, perut, dan lehernya, bahkan kini Jongin sudah mulai mencium bibir Sehun dengan kasar, membuat Sehun mengerang tertahan dalam ciuman mereka.

Setelah Jongin melepaskan ciuman mereka. ia pun tiba-tiba meraih ponselnya kembali. Sehun dengan nafas terengah dan mata yang sudah sayu tidak tahu apa maksud Jongin mengambil ponselnya kembali ketika ia menyadari suara jepretan kamera tertuju ke arahnya. Jongin mengambil fotonya yang kini sedang terngah-engah dengan wajah yang memerah tak lupa dengan wajah yang bercucuran keringat. _Sialan._ Pikir Sehun. _Dia benar-benar ingin membalasku._

Sehun ingin sekali melawan Jongin, tetapi entah sejak kapan pergelangan tangannya sudah diikat oleh dasi miliknya sendiri oleh Jongin. Jongin pun tiba-tiba menarik tubuh Sehun untuk duduk dan menghadapnya, dan kembali, Jongin berbisik pada Sehun, "Bagaimana jika semua orang juga melihat tampangmu yang sedang mendesah keras namaku yang sedang memasukimu?"

Mata Sehun membulat seketika mendengar ucapan Jongin kali ini, ia berusaha mengelaknya, tetapi teriakannya dibungkamkan oleh mulut Jongin yang mulai menelusup ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Sehun bisa merasakan pinggangnya diangkat dan juga celananya yang dibuka perlahan oleh Jongin. Sehun tidak tahu setelahnya bagaimana Jongin membuka celananya sangat cepat, lalu kembali membaringkan dirinya di lantai marmer yang dingin, membuat dirinya sendiri secara tiba-tiba merasakan Jongin masuk ke dalam dirinya secara kasar.

Rasanya menyakitkan, sama menyakitkannya dengan kenangan pahit miliknya dahulu.

Ia mengingat bagaimana Ayahnya yang selalu memukulnya jika ia mendapatkan nilai jelek, mengatainya bodoh dan tidak berguna, atau pun saat ia melihat Ayahnya yang memukuli Ibunya sebagai pelampiasan kekesalan karena kebangkrutan atas perusahaannya. Saat itu pula ia mulai menitikan air matanya, bukan karena ia kesakitan bagaimana Jongin dengan tidak senonoh memasukinya seperti itu, tetapi karena ia kesal bahwa saat ini ia sama seperti Sehun yang dahulu; lemah dan tak berdaya.

Jongin yang mulai mendengar suara isakan langsung melihat ke arah Sehun yang kini sedang menutup mukanya dengan lengannya, berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang terisak, sudah cukup Jongin melihat dirinya yang tidak berdaya karena disetubuhi, tidak perlu ia melihat lebih jauh lagi bagaimana sisi asli seorang Oh Sehun yang sebenarnya; lemah, cengeng, dan rapuh.

Belum sempat Jongin mencapai klimaksnya, ia pun langsung melepaskan dirinya dari Sehun segera, membuat Sehun mendesah keras karena rasa sakit yang ia terima. Jongin, yang entah telah dirasuki apa, mulai merasa iba kepada Sehun yang kini terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Mungkin Jongin sudah melihat sisi Sehun yang sok _perfect_ atau pun sisi Sehun yang licik, tetapi ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat sisi Sehun yang seperti ini. Sisinya yang lemah dan begitu rapuh.

Jongin pun menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Bagaimana pun juga Sehun tetaplah Sehun. Sehun yang munafik dan culas, yang selalu bertingkah bagaikan malaikat sempurna di depan banyak orang tetapi kenyataannya ia hanyalah iblis keji yang licik. Jongin yang tidak ingin lebih larut dalam pikirannya pun langsung bangkit dan membenahi pakaiannya, segera pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang kini mulai menangis dalam diam sambil berusaha membungkus tubuh telanjangnya dengan seragamnya yang sudah tercecer di mana-mana.

Setelah kelas kedua dimulai pun, Sehun masih belum kembali, dan itu entah mengapa Jongin mulai cemas. Anak-anak lain terutama para gadis mulai berbisik-bisik khawatir jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Sehun karena dari kelas pertama dimulai, ia sama sekali tidka terlihat. Jongin yang tidak memasuki kelas pertama pun ditanyai apakah ia bersama Sehun saat itu, tetapi ia hanya mengelak dan mengatakan bahwa si bodoh itu mungkin sedang sibuk melakukan mastrubasi di toilet.

Dan pada akhirnya Jongin pun tidak menemukan Sehun di setiap kelas pada hari itu sampai ia sampai di rumahnya. Ia melihat Sehun yang meringkuk di sofa, tertidur di sana sambil memeluk bantal sofa. Jujur saja, itu adalah kali pertama Jongin melihat Sehun tertidur walaupun mereka sudah 2 tahun tinggal serumah. Jongin akui, ia memang tidak pernah terlalu peduli dengan kedatangan Sehun ataupun Ibu barunya selama ini, mengingat ia sering sekali pulang malam dan ia masih kesal dengan Ayahnya yang gampang menikah dalam jangka waku kurang dari satu tahun setelah Ibunya meninggal, ditambah lagi dengan sifat adik tiri barunya yang munafik, dari dulu Jongin benci orang-orang munafik seperti Sehun. Akan tetapi, melihat diri Sehun yang kini sedang tertidur membuat Jongin tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa Sehun kelihata berbeda saat ini. Wajahnya yang selalu terlihat culas dan datar seperti biasanya seketika menghilang menjadi wajah polos yang kelelahan, ditambah lagi dengan mata Sehun yang kelihatannya bengkak karena menangis. Jongin mendesah kasar, apakah ia terlalu jahat telah melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh pada Sehun? Awalnya ia hanya ingin memberikannya sedikit pelajaran, tetapi ia mungkin sangat keterlaluan, ia sama jahatnya dengan Sehun kalau begitu.

Jongin pun mengingat kembali kejadian di atap tersebut, di mana Sehun yang mulai terisak seakan ia benar-benar sudah mengerok identitas Sehun yang tidak pernah ada orang yang tahu, dan entah mengapa melihat sisi Sehun yang seperti itu membuat Jongin merasa sangat bersalah telah membalas perbuatan Sehun dengan cara yang mungkin tidak terlalu setimpal.

Setelah itu pun Jongin melihat Sehun yang mulai menggeliat dalam tidurnya, membuka matanya perlahan dan menggosok-gosok matanya kasar, berusaha untuk memfokuskan matanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang ada di depannya. Ia berharap bahwa setelah ia membuka matanya, ia mendapatkan Ibunya yang tersenyum hangat kepadanya dan menanyainya mengapa ia tertidur di sofa, kemudian memberikannya kecupan di dahi dan menyuruhnya untuk pindah. Akan tetapi, ia lupa bahwa Ibunya kini sedang kerja lembur, dan yang ia dapati di depannya adalah orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui sekarang.

Sehun tidak berkata banyak, ia langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dengan cepat, mendorong Jongin dari hadapannya dan segera berjalan menjauh dengan langkah terhuyung karena kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit begitu ia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Ia memang langsung pulang ke rumahnya setelah itu, tidak berniat kembali ke sekolah karena tidak ada yang ingin melihat dirinya dengan mata bengkak dan hidung yang memerah. Ia tidak pernah mau menunjukan sosok lemahnya itu kepada semua orang, selama ini ia sudah berakting cukup baik dengan bertingkah sok kuat dan berkuasa, membuat semua orang tidak akan berani untuk melawannya, apalagi menindasnya, tidak seperti dulu di mana ia terus ditindas dan diperolok oleh teman-temannya—apakah mereka juga pantas disebut sebagai teman? Dan jika dipikir-pikir lagi Sehun memang tidak pernah benar-benar memiliki seorang teman di sekolah, dulu mau pun sekarang. Sehun pikir ia sudah menutup kedok aslinya dengan sangat baik, semuanya berjalan dengan sempurna, tetapi semuanya berubah menjadi hancur kembali dengan perlakuan yang diterimanya dari Jongin, yang tidak sengaja membuat luka yang selama ini ia tutup terbuka kembali.

Sehun mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas, bagaimana teman-temannya menindasnya dengan sangat keterlaluan waktu itu. Mereka menelanjangi dan mengambil foto Sehun saat itu. Setelahnya mereka meninggalkan dirinya begitu saja di toilet laki-laki saat itu, menangis sendirian. Ketika ia akhirnya pulang telat ke rumahnya, ia mendapatkan pukulan dari Ayahnya, meneriakinya anak tidak berguna dan sebagainya. Keesokan harinya pun malah menjadi lebih buruk, mejanya sudah dipenuhi sampah dan coretan-coretan yang digores oleh cutter, mengatainya hal-hal aneh dan kasar. Fotonya yang telanjang disebarkan oleh teman-temannya di sepengujung sekolah, membuat dirinya yang setiap kali melangkah mendapatkan bisikan-bisikan tidak mengenakan dan ada pula yang bahkan melemparinya dengan sampah, mengoloknya cowok kotor dan menjijikan. Entah pada akhirnya keberuntungan datang juga pada Sehun. Ayahnya yang pemabuk itu pun pergi menelantarkan dirinya dan Ibunya, meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan berbagai tagihan utang dan sebagainya. Akan tetapi, Ibunya tidak akan pernah sudi mau mebayar semua utang suaminya yang brengsek itu, jadi sebelum para depkolektor itu datang ke rumah mereka dan menagih utang atas nama suaminya, Ibunya pun dengan uang tabungan segera pergi keluar kota membawa Sehun, memulai kehidupan baru, sekolah baru untuk Sehun, dan pekerjaan baru untuk Ibunya sampai di sana lah ia bertemu dengan Tuan Kim, Ayah Jongin.

Dan Jongin lah yang kini merobek luka dalam yang selama ini Sehun selalu pendam, membuat ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya dan mulai menangis di sepanjang malam itu.

Keadaan Sehun tidak membaik setelahnya, matanya kelihatan bengkak dan mukanya pucat pagi itu, membuat ia langsung dikerubungi gadis-gadis yang menanyainya apakah ia sakit atau mengapa ia kemarin tidak masuk dan lain sebagainya. Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan gadis-gadis itu, karena merasa terganggu oleh mereka, ia pun langsung menyingkir dan menyendiri di belakang gedung sekolah, mengambil rokoknya yang ia sembunyikan di sudut kaos kakinya, tempat sempurna agar guru-guru tidak akan pernah memergokinya membawa rokok.

Sebelum sempat ia menyalakan api dari pematiknya, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya didorong hingga rokok dan pematiknya terjatuh ke tanah. Tubuhnya pun langsung dibenturkan ke tembok, ia pun menyadari bahwa yang telah mendorongnya adalah beberapa cowok di kelasnya yang mulai mengerubunginya. Sehun selalu tahu bahwa cowok-cowok di kelasnya itu sama membencinya seperti Jongin, tetapi mereka tidak pernah benar-benar berani melawan Sehun yang notabene anak paling dikagumi sekaligus ditakuti sesekolah, sudah lagi mengingat ia adalah siswa peliharan guru terfavorit. Mereka ingin melawan Sehun jika mereka sudah menemukan waktu yang tepat dan mereka berpikir bahwa Sehun dengan kondisi yang cukup jelek seperti sekarang bisa mereka lawan.

Mereka memulai dengan memberikatan ucapan-ucapan sinis bahwa anak teladan pun mempunyai cara licik untuk menyelundupkan rokok dan sebagainya, dan lalu mereka mulai mengoloknya seperti muka dua seperti Jongin yang biasa memperoloknya. Entah mengapa saat Jongin memperoloknya muka dua seperti itu tidak membuatnya takut, tetapi ketika ia dikerubungi seperti ini dan sejumlah anak mulai melontarkan kata kasar dan menghajarnya membuat ia hanya bungkam, menerima segala perlakuan kasar yang mereka lakukan padanya, seperti dulu.

Sehun merasa ia kali ini tidak bisa melawan, segala memori buruknya kembali perlahan-lahan membuanya kembali lemah seperti dulu. Kepalanya dipukul, perutnya ditendang, rambutnya dijambak, dan sebagainya. Sehun yang hanya diam saja pun membuat gerombolan cowok-cowok pengecut itu pun makin betah untuk menindasnya sampai mereka semua dipergok oleh seorang guru, membuat mereka kabur secepat mungkin sebelum guru itu menangkap mereka.

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dan guru tersebut pun langsung menolongnya ke UKS, ia sekilas bisa melihat sosok Jongin yang bersembunyi di sisi lain gedung, dan tiba-tiba guru itu berujar, "Untungnya Jongin memberti tahu Bapak jika ada keributan di belakang gedung sekolah."

Dan Sehun pun tidak bisa menebak apa maksud Jongin menolongnya, padahal ia pikir inilah yang Jongin inginkan; menunjukan kepada semua orang sosok asli Oh Sehun yang sebenarnya dan memenangkan semua perselisihan di antara mereka berdua.

Jongin sendiri yang kini masih bersembunyi di balik sisi lain gedung belakang sekolah, hanya melihat punggung Sehun yang dituntun oleh seorang guru pergi ke UKS. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan sampai memanggil seorang guru jika ada keributan yang diperbuat oleh beberapa anak di belakang gedung sekolah setelah ia mendapati Sehun yang dijahar habis-habisan oleh cowok-cowok di kelasnya. Jongin sendiri lagi-lagi sudah salah langkah, ia tidak bermaksud untuk membuat Sehun ditindas oleh anak-anak lain, ia hanya ingin menunjukan bahwa di balik semua kebaikan yang dimiliki Sehun, ia hanya seorang brengsek yang licik, dan ia malah menemukan sosok lain dari dalam diri Sehun yang selama ini ia sembunyikan, diri Sehun yang sebenarnya, yang menyedihkan dan begitu tidak berdaya.

Jongin pun hari itu lagi-lagi tidak mendapati Sehun di kelas. Guru yang tadi menuntunnya ke UKS mengatakan bahwa ia pulang duluan karena merasa tidak enak badan. Sepulang sekolah pun, Jongin mendapatkan rumah itu gelap dan sepi , tidak ada tanda-tanda manusia di sana, mengingat Ayahnya yang memang sedang dinas di luar kota maupun Ibu tirinya yang akhir-akhir ini sering kerja lembur. Ketika Jongin melangkah ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air, ia menemukan secarik catatan kecil yang ditempel di kulkas yang tertulis; _Ibu tadi sempat pulang dan sudah memasakan kari ayam untuk Sehun dan Jongin, jika kalian mau tinggal dihangatkan saja, semoga kalian tidak kelaparan ^^. _

Sebuah senyum kecil terulas di bibir Jongin saat membaca pesan dari Ibu tirinya itu. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar peduli pada Ibu tirinya itu, apalagi berbicara dengannya. Mungkin seharusnya ia lebih bisa menerima kehadiran Ibu tirinya itu... dan juga Sehun.

Setelahnya Jongin pun menaiki tangga, melangkah menuju kamarnya dan seketika berhenti begitu saja begitu ia melewati kamar Sehun. Menatap pintu kamar itu dalam-dalam. Seketika itu pula Jongin mendapat dorongan entah dari mana untuk membuka kenop pintu Sehun, yang ternyata tidak terkunci. Ia pun lagi-lagi melihat sosok Sehun yang terkulai lemas, ia lalu melangkah pelan-pelan mendekati Sehun, berusaha untuk tidak membangunkannya. Ia menangkap sebuah album foto tergeletak di sebelah Sehun. Dengan rasa penasaran ia melihat ke arah album itu, banyak sekali foto Sehun dan Ibunya di sana, hampir setiap halaman yang Jongin buka hanyalah foto Sehun dan Ibunya, sampai ia mendapatkan foto yang terdiri dari tiga orang; Sehun, Ibunya, dan sosok Pria tegap dengan senyum yang mirip sekali dengan Sehun.

"Itu Ayahku," Jongin tersentak begitu ia mendengar Sehun yang tiba-tiba saja berujar, "entah sekarang si brengsek tua itu di mana, mungkin mati karena terlalu minum banyak alkohol."

Jongin hanya diam begitu melihat tatapan mata Sehun yang sayu itu, ditambah lagi dengan matanya yang masih membengkak karena menangis. Sehun pun berbalik membelakangi Jongin, tidak ingin Jongin lagi-lagi menangkap dirinya menangis lagi. Sehun pikir Jongin akan pergi setelahnya, tetapi ia masih bisa merasakan keberadaan Jongin di sana, dan ia pun mulai berteriak kesal.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini hah? Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan? Mengalahkanku dan melihat sosokku yang seperti ini hah? Kau sudah menang Kim Jongin, kuakui itu, untuk apa kau tetap di sini?"

Dan ketika itu juga Sehun lagi-lagi merasakan tangannya ditarik, ia bisa merasakan begitu cepatnya Jongin menangkup pipinya dan kembali meraup bibirnya. Akan tetapi, perasaan saat Jongin menciumnya kali ini berbeda dengan saat itu, kali ini ia merasakan Jongin menciumnya lebih lembut dan itu adalah pertama kalinya ia merasakan hal aneh begejolak pada dirinya saat itu juga.

Jongin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, Sehun dapat merasakan nafas memburu Jongin tepat di mukanya, begitu pula ia sendiri yang berusaha menarik nafas banyak-banyak setelah ciuman tersebut.

"Kau tahu, dari awal perselisihan kita memang akan selalu berakhir sama," ujar Jongin mengatakan hal tersebut tepat mengenai bibir Sehun, "tidak pernah akan ada yang menang atau pun kalah di pertandingan ini."

"Hasil seri itu sama saja seperti menciumi adik perempuanmu sendiri," ujar Sehun setelahnya, dan Jongin pun mengulas senyuman. "Sayangnya aku tidak punya adik perempuan,"dan kembali mencium Sehun sekilas, "tetapi _adik laki-laki_."

Sehun kembali merasakan bibir tebal Jongin meraup bibirnya, merasakan lidah Jongin yang menjilat permukaan bibirnya dan memaksanya untuk bisa masuk ke rongga mulutnya, dan Sehun pun dengan tidak keberatan membuka mulutnya. Perlahan entah sejak kapan lengan Sehun sudah melingkar di leher Jongin tak lupa juga dengan kakinya yang sudah mengalungi pinggang Jongin.

Di tengah-tengah desahan Sehun tatkal Jongin yang terus menghisap lehernya, ia bergumam, "Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Kau ingin membuatku terlihat lemah lagi hah?"

Jongin seketika menghentikan kegiatannya dan leher Sehun setelahnya, membuat si pemilik bergidik geli, "Aku hanya ingin melihat sosokmu yang asli."

"Maksudmu sosokku yang lemah dan cengeng itu? Agar kau bisa memperolokku dan memberitahukan semua orang di sepenjuru dunia?"

"Aku hanya ingin _merasakan_ dirimu dengan sosok aslimu," Jongin kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Sehun, menghirup aroma Sehun dalam-dalam dan menggosok-gosokan wajahnya di sana, "agar aku bisa melindungi adik kecilku yang sok kuat ini."

Jongin kembali menggigit leher Sehun membuat ia sukses mendesah lagi. Sehun tidak mengerti bagaimana jalan pikiran otaknya kali ini, tetapi ia merasakan bahwa kali ini ia menikmati semua sentuhan yang Jongin berikan padanya sekarang, tidak seperti di atap kemarin. Ia pun tidak melawan ketika semua pakaiannya dilepas oleh Jongin, begitu pula dengan Jongin yang sudah sama polosnya dengan Sehun. Sehun bisa merasakan bagaimana kulit mereka saling bergesekan, hal ini rasanya sangat aneh karena ia tidak merasa lemah dan ketakutan saat Jongin menyentuhnya seperti kala di atap saat itu, yang ia rasakan adalah sebaliknya, ia merasakan kehangatan di sana. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sehun benar-benar merasa aman setiap kali ia merasakan setiap sentuhan, gerakan, dan bahkan ucapan-ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Jongin.

"Kau tak perlu berpura-pura sok kuat lagi Sehun-_ah_."

"Dan kau ingin aku ditindas oleh anak-anak lain seperti tadi? Seperti dulu?"

"Kau tak perlu khawatir," Jongin kembali mendekatkan dirinya pada Sehun, "karena aku akan selalu melindungimu."

"_That's so fucking cheesy."_

"_And I'm becoming this cheesy because of you, scumbag."_

Kegiatan intim mereka malam itu pun kembali dilanjutkan dengan Jongin yang kembali melebarkan kaki Sehun, memasuki dirinya ke dalam diri Sehun yang sekarang terus mendesahkan namanya di bawahnya. Jongin menyukai diri Sehun yang seperti ini, karena wajah yang ditampilkan oleh Sehun bukanlah sekedar kedok palsu untuk mengelabui orang, tetapi ia bisa melihat Sehun yang sebenarnya rapuh dan perlu perlindungan dari seseorang, dan Jongin tahu orang yang dimaksud itu adalah dirinya.

Sehun pun berusaha mengangkat tangannya dan melingkarkan kembali lengan dan kakinya di antara Jongin, membuat jarak mereka yang sudah intim bertambah intim dan dalam, tidak ingin merasakan celah sedikit pun di antara mereka. Sehun pun kali ini yang pertama mencium Jongin, membuat segala yang ada di dalam diri mereka bersatu.

Setelah mereka berdua merasakan sudah mencapai klimaksnya, Sehun pun langsung berbaring terjatuh dengan nafas terengah-engah memburu udara. Badannya kini terasa sangat lengket karena keringat dan bau seks pekat yang selama ini ia selalu benci jika melakukannya dengan gadis-gadis kegenitan itu, tetapi baru kali ini ia merasa nyaman dengan bau seks yang ia lakukan dengan Jongin.

"Kau menikmatinya eh?" Jongin masih saja memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di tubuh Sehun, dan entah Jongin melihatnya atau tidak, Sehun mengangguk kecil sebagai tanda bahwa iya, ia memang sangat menikmatinya.

"Jadi... apakah ini yang kau maksud dengan mencium _adik laki-laki_mu sendiri? Itukan hanya perumpamaan brengsek," Sehun masih merasa gengsi jika ia mengakui secara lisan, Jongin tersenyum melirik ke arah Sehun dan mengecup bibirnya, hanya sebuah kecupan ringan.

"Aku menyukaimu beribu kali lipat dirimu yang seperti ini," seketika itu juga wajah Sehun pun langsung berubah merah, membuat ia mulai gelagapan, "Maksudmu kau menyukaiku yang terlihat lemah hah?"

"Aku menyukaimu yang kelihatan seperti ini, kau sangat lucu."

"_Just shut the fuck up_!"

Jongin pun hanya tertawa kecil dan kembali menelusupkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Sehun, memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan yang membuat Sehun sedikit mengantuk.

"Jadi... perselisihan kita kali ini... benar-benar berakhir seri?" Sehun bergumam yang terdengar seperti cicitan.

"Ya, sepertinya," Jongin melanjutkan ucapan, ia pun menatap Sehun kembali. Sehun pun ikut membalikan kepalanya untuk menghadap Jongin, tetapi ia menyesal sudah melakukan hal itu karena ia mendapat Jongin yang menyeringai penuh arti.

"Tetapi sepertinya kalau perselisihan di atas kasur aku yang akan selalu memenangkannya," Jongin pun berbisik di sela-sela jilatannya di telinga Sehun, membuat Sehun membelalakan matanya.

"Apa maksudmu—ahhh.."

"Siap untuk ronde kedua, mantan rivalku yang manis—ah tidak, maksudku adikku tercinta?"

Dan sepanjang malam itu pun dihabiskan dengan berbagai desahan dan kegiatan intim di antara dua bersaudara itu.

"_Ah.. Ah.. Jongin...more..."_

"_I can feel you Sehun aah.."_

* * *

.

.

_end._

.

.

* * *

... the fuck is this shit lol. HAHAHA akhirnya aku bikin smut guys, SEHUNUNYU YANG 3/4 FF-NYA RATED M TAPI NGGAK PERNAH ADA SMUTNYA AKHIRNYA BIKIN SMUT WOY, walaupun implisit agak ke ekspilisit dikit sih. Lagi stress sama tugas jadi bikin yang ginian, bukan banyak-banyak istigfar, dasar hina :( Feelnya kurang dapet ya? Apa pula di awal sok-sok angst gitu ujung-ujungnya malah berakhir dengan kaihun yang smut, APA SIH YANG AKU PIKIRIN IH AMIT-AMIT DEH :((

Well, aku lagi gak mau ngetik yang panjang-panjang dan tumben gak bikin karakter yang mati, hehe, gak ada Luhan sih di sini (maafkan saya Luhan), sekalian pelampiasan my shipper feels karena udah jarang liat kaihun huhuhu, apa lagi ah geleuh -_-

O ya, sekarang aku bakal lebih aktif di aff untuk sementara ini hahahaha, jika ada yang aktif juga di sana silakan kunjungi profile-ku heheh, sekalian add as friends soalnya aku cuman baru punya 2 temen, kasih karma juga boleh /bitchslapped. Cari aja dengan user namanya anonstalker lol kayak nama akun jadulku dulu.

Uhuhuhu silakan tinggalkan review jika berkenan ;v; maaf ya kalau cerita ini apa banget seh lol.


End file.
